


Burning Desires

by LutenaitMagic



Series: Interfere [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic
Summary: It hurt far more than it should, considering the stinging of the burns that littered his body. It hurt far more watching everyone walk away, each another day, only to come back crying with stupid apologies spewing from their mouths. It hurt to watch them leave, leave him by himself with his thoughts and pets and nothing else.It hurt to see them leave, but he couldn’t tell them not to go. Not when he was just as bad himself.
Relationships: 5up & Crumb | Cuptoast, 5up & Ranboo, Ranboo & Crumb | Cuptoast, Ranboo & Technoblade
Series: Interfere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156568
Kudos: 54





	Burning Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I swear not a ship fic not a ship fic
> 
> I was in the mood to write angst so yeah, um, here. This is kinda a piece or a peek of one of my AUs! It's what I call a Crossworld AU, where I basically just connect a bunch of games and people and add nonexistent connections and lore and I love it. 
> 
> COGCHAMP SMP IS POG

Ignorance was something Ranboo really wished he had at this moment. He wanted to be that person who’s just in the room, oblivious to the problems or the people or the  _ yelling _ . God, the yelling. He hated it. 

All of it. 

He sighed, forcing himself to ignore the tingly feeling in his arm where the burn was. He stared at the rose quartz piece on his bed, with the parchment attached to it. He’d read the letter, and felt so many things doing so. He laughed until he couldn’t anymore, he grinned until his checks were sore, and he cried until the tears burned his skin. 

Which was why he had burns on his face and arm. Some of the tears had fallen on his arm and had burned it. He had put his mask and glasses on to cover the burns on his face. 

He glanced at the letter again, burying his head in his arms. It hurt him in a way that was different than everything else. It didn’t stab him in the heart or the back, but it stung. It still really stung. 

He’d read it so many times, having memorized every word on it. 

_ Are you feeling okay, Ranboo? It’s just, we’re all worried about you. All of us, even if you don’t really believe it. We’re all here for you if you ever need to talk.  _ _  
_ _ But here I’ll just talk for myself. Are you really okay? I’ve noticed you’ve been wearing your mask and glasses more often, and you seem to be more jumpy and, well, scared. And I just want to make sure you’re still feeling mostly yourself. I still remember what you told me, and I’m sorry if this doesn’t sound genuine, I’m trying to tread carefully with everything.  _

_ If you ever need, you know you can just stay here. I know I’ve offered quite a few times, but, I swear, they can’t hurt you out here. And if you want, I can always take you to play some Among Us with the crew, I’m sure they won’t mind if it’s helping you get away from things.  _ _  
_ _ I really hope you’re okay, and just know that we care for you and are here for you, no matter what it is you’re going though.  _

_ 5up :)  _

Ranboo sighed, eyes searching the room desperately for some sort of escape when he heard the loud knocking. “C-come in!” He cursed himself in Ender for his stutter. He heard the door fly open, and glanced behind him for a moment to see 5up standing in the doorway, Crumb cradled in his arms. 

"Hey." He said, stepping further inside and standing there awkwardly. "Are you doing any better?" Ranboo motioned for 5up to come sit by him just before he spoke. "Not really." His usually calm tone was dripping with distress. 

5up sat on the bed beside Ranboo, setting Crumb down too. She walked over to Ranboo, sitting at his other side. "Well what's wrong?" Ranboo gave Crumb's head a couple strokes, smiling sadly when she began purring quietly. 

"A lot of things." He said, and 5up nodded. "Do you want to go down a list? I don't have anywhere to be for a while." Ranboo sighed, nodding too. "Do you want me to just listen or give you advice? Or I can do both." 

"Both, I'll lose my mind if I keep going alone." Ranboo replied, ignoring the pain he felt in his chest after saying that. "Well, you start." 5up sent him a comforting smile. 

Ranboo took a deep breath, picking Crumb up from beside him and chuckling at her surprised meow. He set her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her for some sense of security. "The voice still hasn't left. I visited the real Dream in prison while in my Enderwalk and apparently I was awake too and god it was horrible. 'Dream' tried to say that I had done everything and that I had been helping Dream…" 

Ranboo trailed off, eyes focused on the floor in front of him. "The prison collapsed on me. The indestructible Pandora's Vault collapsed on me. I thought I had really died and that was one of my cannon lives down the drain. But, I still woke up at my shack." 

He forced back tears, not wanting to burn his face worse than it already was. "And I just want to be free from it." He choked out, finding himself wrapped in 5up's arms not even a minute later. He accepted the hug, burying his face into the other's shoulder. 

"You'll be free one day. And I promise there's people who care enough about you to help you do whatever it is that needs to be done to free you. Hell, I’ll even do it for you.” 5up said, tracing shapes lightly on Ranboo’s back to try and calm him down. 

It took a few minutes until Ranboo decided to talk again. "Tommy thinks he has all his discs again." He muttered. "But that's not true. I still have one." 5up frowned, exchanging a worried glance with Crumb. 

"I still have Cat. I still have one of the discs, one of the discs from the disc wars is still in my possession." Ranboo rushed the words. Saying it aloud made it so much worse. “Are you gonna give it back?” 5up kept his voice calm, giving Crumb a few light taps on her head. “I can’t. If I do he’ll see me even worse than he already sees me now.” Ranboo muttered, head landing on 5up’s shoulder again. 

“How does he see you now?” “A traitor and a liar.” Ranboo’s voice was muffled, but 5up could still hear the clear annoyance and sadness in his tone. “And what would be worse?” “Someone on Dream’s level, just as bad. Maybe even like Techno or Wilbur.” Ranboo chuckled darkly, before attempting to mimic Tommy’s accent. “You...you helped blow up L’Manberg, you bitch!” 

5up laughed, sighing. “Did you?” "Not really. I threatened doing it a couple times but that's just because I was angry and upset and lonely. I just evaded the Withers, never helped." Ranboo sounded uncertain which worried 5up even more. 

Crumb was worried too, butting her head against Ranboo's side in fruitless attempts to cheer him up. “I think I’m just gonna hang around on the SMP.” Ranboo said, sitting up. He pulled Crumb into his arms, standing up. He set her back down on the ground and grabbed a bright red cape. 

5up nodded, smiling and standing up too. “Well, you know where to find me if you need anything.” He said, and Ranboo smiled sadly. “Mhm. And I’ll have Crumb.” 

5up stood in the doorway, leaning against it. He moved his mask a bit so Ranboo could see his small smile. 

“Be careful, please.” 

. . . . . . 

Techno didn’t question Ranboo’s unnatural silence. He didn’t question the small cat he carried around practically everywhere. He didn’t question the small pinkish red crystal piece he found the Endermen holding while crying one night. 

He found his answers when there was a note laying on his bed, attached to a piece of the same crystal. He didn’t really know what to think of it, how to go about it. He should’ve probably asked Ranboo what the hell it was and where it was coming from, but in the moment, reading the note seemed like a better idea. 

_ Hello! You’re probably surprised and maybe even weirded out finding this, but I promise, I mean no harm. Crumb got this note to you. She’s one of Ranboo’s cats, if you were wondering.  _ __  
_ But hi. I need you to keep an eye on Ranboo. He told me a bunch of stuff happening on the SMP, and just, please, make sure he’s alright. I’m worried. He said he’s just overwhelmed, but I think there’s something more than that. Just keep an eye on him for me please. Crumb’s wonderful but some days you’ve got to trust someone else with your mission.  _ _  
_ __ Thank you, Techno. 

_ 5up :) _

Techno found himself questioning the letter though. Least he knew the name of Ranboo’s new cat. It was progress. 

He set the letter and crystal down on his desk, leaving it for Phil to see whenever he got back. He stood up, grabbing his cape and fastening it around his neck. Maybe it was time he talked to Ranboo. 

He ran out of the house, wincing slightly at the cold. He walked to Ranboo’s shack, smiling slightly at the design of the house. The younger had done well, and Techno liked it. He knocked lightly on the door, greeted by the smiling hybrid. 

“Hi.” Ranboo greeted, ignoring the small meow from Crumb. “What do you need?” He opened the door a bit wider, inviting Techno inside. “I want to talk to you about something.” He was aware of how tired he sounded, and knew that was probably why the other stiffened, Crumb letting out an annoyed, loud meow when he did. 

“O-okay.” Techno stepped inside, watching Ranboo hug Crumb a bit tighter, almost like a scared child. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Techno said, noticing Ranboo relax a bit. Ranboo sat down on his bed, letting Crumb settle down in his lap. He pat her head a few times before turning and looking at Techno. 

Techno pointed to the crystal on Ranboo’s nightstand. “What’s that?” He asked. Ranboo smiled softly. “Rose quartz. You can’t find it anywhere nowadays, you’ve gotta make it. Of course, you can’t make it in the SMP, only outside.” 

“So how do you have it?” “Gift.” Ranboo replied happily. Techno could hear how forced it sounded, but he didn’t comment on it. “5up always attaches a piece to his letters. He gave me one last time I visited.” 

Techno nodded. “I got a letter from this 5up person.” Ranboo raised an eyebrow, his gaze softening when Crumb looked up. He whispered something in what sounded like Ender, watching as she settled back down. “5up can do a lot of things. He’s one of Fundy’s closest friends, and good friend of mine.” 

“Anyone else on the SMP?” Techno was a bit suspicious, observing the rose quartz chunk carefully. “Tubbo and Sam. Crumb too.” Ranboo’s voice got significantly quieter. 

“5up said to keep an eye on you, that he was worried.” Techno made his voice flat and even, removing and sense of concern or worry that Ranboo may have been able to hear. “Oh.” It was a simple response, proving that maybe there was something to worry about. 

“He knows things.” Ranboo said, eyes cast towards the ground. “He can know things that happen in the SMP. He can’t get in, sure, but, he can still know.” “And so he knows what it is to worry about, but I can’t?” Techno didn’t sound angry, but his voice was slightly...colder than it usually was.

“You’d hate me. You’d all hate me.” Ranboo slumped over, burying his face in his pillow. “That’s a bold claim.” Techno went along with the short and snippy responses. He heard a snort from Ranboo as he lifted himself up again. “No, it’s not a claim. It’s a fact. I know it.” 

“The voice hasn’t left.” Ranboo’s voice was progressively getting deeper, a wide grin spreading across his face. “ _ I’m doing it, I did it. I did it I did it I did it I did it- _ ” Ranboo’s eyes widened at he stumbled, and Techno lurched forward to catch him. 

“⟟ ⍙⏃⌇ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍜⋏⟒ ⍙⊑⍜ ⎅⟟⎅ ⟟⏁. ⟟⏁ ⊑⎍⍀⏁⌇.” 

Ender. “What...what the hell?” Techno set the taller in bed, glancing at Crumb. She stared back at him, before jumping up to his nightstand and grabbing a piece of paper. She knocked it onto the floor, staring back up at him again.

Another few sentence, signed from 5up. 

_ Be safe, please don’t panic or do any of that. You’re gonna be okay. Crumb and everyone in the SMP will make sure of it, I promise. Don’t do anything stupid. Just keep what you need hidden and say what you don’t. Shout it at the sky for all you care. It’ll be okay in the end.  _

_ 5up :)  _

“What is he hiding…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promo-  
> Follow my Twitter for updates and spam! @/Lutenait


End file.
